Percy Jackson Sex Adventures
by anonymous909
Summary: Percy accepted Zeus' offer to become immortal so Annabeth leaves him... In his grief he's F***ing everything in sight! Entirely Lemon
1. Athena

Her eyes filled with tears, "How could you!?" Annabeth screamed at me.

I had just agreed to Zeus' offer to become immortal. I knew this meant I would out live her, but I thought our relationship could endure.

"Please Annabeth!" I begged as she left Olympus, breaking up with me.

Zeus put his arm around me "My dear nephew, you're immortal now! You can't humans holding you back!" He turned me around, "You can have anyone of these chicks" he winked at me "Trust me I know."

"Plus any human?" I asked. My spirits, as well as my pants, began to rise "Of course!" he nearly screamed, then he lowered his voice to a whisper "Now put a pouty face on, Athena walking over and she looks horny" He walked away.

"Hey Athena" I said. Suddenly I was transported somewhere.

I looked around "What is this?" I asked.

"My sex dungeon" A voice as smooth as olive oil cooed.

"Athena-?" My words were cut off by a passionate kiss.

"I heard my daughter ditched you, did you children even do it?" Anger rose in me "No" I said coldly.

She exploded into laughter, falling off the bed. My anger exploded!

Magic chains grabbed wrapped around her wrists pinning her down. "What are you doing, Puny human!"

"I am a god!" I screamed. Suddenly both our clothes were gone… "Percy?" She said, half terrified.

I sucked my finger and plunged it into her clit, she arched her back and moaned in protest as my tongue began to lick her.

"Percyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" She cried as she climaxed.

"Wow, you sure cum fast bitch" I stated.

"No" she panted "You're just really good, but this isn't over"

Suddenly the magic chains grabbed me and pinned me.

I felt warm saliva drip on my incredibly hard cock "MMmmm" I moaned then she took me inside her mouth and begin to move rhythmically up and down "Oh my gods Athena!" My toes curled, I was so close to climax when it suddenly stopped and Athena climbed my abs until she was just above my cock and began to straddle it.

"Uh, UH, uh uh uh uh uh UHHHH!" we both screamed as my jizz filled her, and her juices spilled across the bed.

We laid there panting until I got up to leave "Is this a thing?" She asked. "No" I said "I have bigger Fish to Fry" and left.

**So first chapter, what did you guys think? Please leave a comment suggesting who he has sex with. Enjoy fapping ;)**


	2. Calypso

I couldn't believe what I had just done… I was still getting over Annabeth and-… Gods what have I done! I mean boning Athena was great don't get me wrong it's just I've always considered myself to be a "good guy."

Now that I was a god I knew the perfect place to clear my head, and I could get there in an instant.

I felt the air swirl around me as I landed and saw the beautiful girls auburn eyes, her rosy cheeks, her beautiful hair, and her suddenly bigger breasts.

"Calypso" I sighed in relief.

"Welcome back Percy" She said, rubbing my chin "Come in" she lead me. "So, rumor is you're a god now" She started up conversation.

"Yeah" I sighed "About that-"

She held up her arms "No need to explain, go rest"

I sighed in relief and gave her a thanking look with my eyes. I walked down the hall and found an already made bed waiting. Breathing another sigh of relief I threw myself into the bed and allowed the sounds of the waves to calm my mind as I drifted into sleep…

I had the weirdest dreams, I kept seeing Calypso's boobs wrap around my cock and her eyes staring at me sexually. I saw her undress in front of me, playfully giggling.

I opened my sleepy eyes to see a set of amazing auburn ones staring down and my hard penis. I rushed to cover my morning boner, embarrassed. But she put her hands and mine and kissed me.

"You know" I lips locked, "All those days you were unconscious I saw that big boy of yours go up and down" Our tongues wrestled, "I had to hold myself back" She moved down the bed, "But I don't have to anymore" She took me all in her mouth.

I moaned as she reached her hand up and tantalized my nipples as well as my urethra.

"You're delicious Percy" She wiped the saliva from her mouth and began to undressed.

I breathed heavily and begged "Please I was so close!" She placed her finger to my lips and, just like in my dreams, sandwiched my dick between tits and bobbed up and down, her boobs bouncing with her.

I gripped the bed sheets tighter "Unnnnnnnh" I clenched my teeth, praying for orgasm. And once again she stopped. "Stop!" I nearly screamed.

"You ARE an impatient one" She shook her head, and then stepped onto the bed. And lowered herself, pulling apart her butt cheeks and lowering onto my dick moaning loudly as she did. She started in slow circles and then speeding into and up and down motion.

"Yes, YES, yeeeeEEEESSSS!" I screamed, and then it stopped again. "NO!" I grabbed her and slammed her against the bed.

"PERCCCYYY!" She shouted as I pumped my dick into her tight butt hole. "Let me cum" she yelled, knowing I was using my new powers to stop her.

" .eees" I said my voice shaking from my thrusts into her. "You know how I .eel" I thrust one more time and lifted the spell.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!" We yelled in unison.

"Goodbye" I put my pants back on.

Cum spilled from her ass, "Why?"

"I'm going to fuck everyone on Olympus!" I said as I teleported out of there.

**Hope you liked it! Please leave comments on who you think Percy should do next! Enjoy fapping ;p**


	3. Artemis

Calypso had me convinced. If I am a god… I'm going to ACT like a god. There were quite a few goddess' who I either favored or disfavored enough to want to land my boat in their harbor. I transported around for a while, since the ever moving camp of the virginity which I beseeched was hard to find. I had to ask a few river nymphs and satyrs before I finally made my way to Moansville, Kentucky.

T'was there I found a complicated system of tents and beautiful (young) girls ripe for the picking. Though I only had one in mind. I said hello to many people as I walked by who seemed to think a man was a strange thing. Finally I found the largest tent. I open the curtain and graciously peeked in. The beautiful body before me was like the greatest pornstar I had ever seen.

The pure white body, just showered, shown in the moonlight that entered throught the top of the tent. Her plumb buttocks looked good enough to eat, while her large breasts looked as though they had been picked straight from Hera's golden apple tree. Her raven black hair curled down her strong back.

"Artemis" I breathed in amazement.

The goddess turned to me with a flirtatious look in her eye. Her lips (you can decide which ones) looked hungry. She grabbed a towel, dabbed her face and threw it aside.

"Sit with me Percy" The words dripped off her tongue and were almost hypnotic.

She took up a position laying across a coach, while I sat in a chair across from her.

"You don't feel a need for clothes my lady?" I asked.

She laughed and her tits shook with the chest movement, "You're a newly appointed god, you shall learn our cynical ways soon."

That was it, not even my godly powers could stop the amount of ichor flowing to my penis, my rock hard boner showed through my jeans. Suddenly we were both in togas, candles now illuminated the space. I looked at Artemis inquisitively, knowing I hadn't used my powers, but she was only staring at my now incredibly obvious boner.

"Artemis" I said, almost fearfully, "Aren't you a virgin goddess? Like THEE virgin goddess?" I looked from my groin to her.

She took her eyes off my cock, "There are hardly any virgin goddess' left, we have lived for millennia eventually you just get too horny. And I just got to that point."

She pounced, literally pounced, like a jungle cat onto its prey. Both our clothes dematerialized as she flew through the air. Her mouth engulfed my dick. I let out an involuntary moan; I knew precum was already pumping through my urethra.

Artemis sucked with ferocity, much more of a turn on then you would think, and moved her mouth down the sides of my incredibly hard penis. She bobbed so quickly my body could hardly handle the pleasure. I squirmed and screamed from the encroaching orgasm. My back arched, so close to climax it was unbelievable!

Then it stopped.

Artemis' black eyes looked at me playfully. Then she crawled down and stood on all fours, her pussy begging to be entered from behind. I got down right beside her. On my knees I began to pump, in and out, in and out. Artemis' body rocked with each powerful fuck motion. She began to moan uncontrollably.

"Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! PLEASE FASTER!" She screamed. But I knew going faster would make me cum too quickly.

And then she turned, took my hand, led me to the couch she was just on, pushed me down, and straddled me. It was her turn to do the work.

She hugged me and moved her hips in figure eights and bobbed up and down. I started to groan. She kept going her back arching and unarching, she playfully tweaked my nipples, and whispered sexually into my ear.

"I-I'm so clo-o-o-ose!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AAAAHHHHHhhhh!" Artemis and I screamed in unison as we came together.

But then we heard a sound. Our hard panting quieted as we saw the curtain to the tent open…

**To be continued! Haha! Leave a comment with (constructive) criticism, who you think will be behind the curtain, or who you think Percy with do in the chapter after next!** **Enjoy fapping! ;)**


End file.
